


The Roomate Prank

by niennaerso



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: This is written for day 1 of the @phanfichallenge Write Every Day For A Week Challenge! It's gonna be fun.Second chapter coming tomorrow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for day 1 of the @phanfichallenge Write Every Day For A Week Challenge! It's gonna be fun.
> 
> Second chapter coming tomorrow.

It was the first time in ages that they weren’t together for an event as big as Vidcon. Only Phil traveled to L.A., Dan was very ill and didn’t felt like going. His best friend didn’t like the idea of going alone, after all, they were a double act, whether they liked it or not. But that was not the main reason he didn’t want to go. Phil was just miserable if he and Dan were apart for a long time. ‘Long time’ being more than an hour. Dan was in the same position, though, neither of them would admit it. Both were afraid of the other finding out about their hidden feelings. To be fair, Phil wasn’t aware of the nature of his own feelings, he just thought about them as the best and most intense friendship he’d ever had, and he thought of Dan as his soulmate, and the person whom he wanted to share his life with. So, you know, just normal friendship stuff.

Phil was sitting in front of his laptop and clicking on the skype when his stomach rumbled. He ignored it and scrolled just a bit to find Dan’s profile. His gut tried to speak again, but how bad could this go? Generally, when that question was asked, everything went bad, but he continued to ignore his common sense and pressed the video chat button. He was ready for the prank.

“Hey Dan.” He said as his best friend appeared on the screen looking cuter than on an average day. He looked like he just had a shower and didn’t bother on blow drying and straighten it. This was gonna be harder than he expected.

“Hey Philly, how’s L.A. treating you? Have you become a trendy youtuber yet?” Dan’s voice was soft, and went straight to Phil’s heart, but he wouldn’t admit it. His feelings were probably unreciprocated and it was better to keep his hopes down.

“I wish. But everything was great, the vidcon was cool, but the fans missed you, you should’ve come. They send their good wishes though, and gave me a lot of get-well-soon cards for you.” He continued to narrate the events of the day to Dan. The boy in London listened enthusiastically to every word his best friend said, but his attention was more focused on his eyes and lips.

When Phil finished talking he decided to drop the bomb. He was nervous, but somehow, managed to hide it.

“Dan, there’s something I need to tell you.” He said with such a serious face that made Dan go serious too. He was also kind of scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that it’s the second time I write this, the first time was in spanish and a long time ago, so this is an upgraded version (or at least I hope so). It was inspired by the prank that Caspar Lee pulled on Joe Sugg, in this video, imagining how much it would affect them, knowing how little they can handle being apart.
> 
> Day 2 of the @phanfichallenge writing week!

“L.A. is the best city I’ve ever been in,” Phil started, and he wanted to laugh because that couldn’t be farther from the truth, could Dan recognize it was a blatant lie? It sounded nothing like himself, “it’s just awesome, I think…” He continued, “I think I’ll stay here.”

Across the screen Dan’s poker face was quite a view. Phil couldn’t tell what was going on the boy’s mind, and it was worrying.

“You’re kidding right? Is this a prank for your channel?” Dan suddenly laughed way too loud because he’d rather think that what Phil was saying was totally false and a prank like when Pete called him on Call or Delete.

“Dan, I’m serious. I’m going to stay. I already planned to crash at Tyler’s place while I get my own.” He added, trying to convince Dan, who easily had known it was a prank.

“Tyler? Like Tyler Oakley?” the smile on Dan’s face vanished. He was good friends with Tyler, but he never thought Phil would leave to live with him.

“The one and only…” Phil tried to ease the tension in the air, that surprisingly was strong enough to cross an ocean.

Dan felt himself falling apart. He wanted to scream at Phil that he didn’t want him to move out, that he wanted to live together for the rest of their lives, because he loved him; but what he did instead was close the laptop rapidly, with enough strength to break the screen. He didn’t notice if it broke, but if it did, there wouldn’t be a difference between it and his heart.

He walked to the kitchen to make himself a tea because he needed to calm down, and while a cup of tea wouldn’t solve his problem, it would make it at least bearable. Phil was calling him non-stop, and Dan decided to send every call go to voicemail. The prank had gone out of control and Phil didn’t know how to fix it. If Dan didn’t respond his calls, he’ll always have emails, faxes, telegrams, letters, and smoke signals. Anyway, the boy in London wasn’t going to answer unless Phil said he was coming back. He was still thinking about the boy he fell in love with so many years ago, who was now rejecting living with him to stay at the world’s most-famous-openly-gay youtuber’s house. He wondered if something could happen between those two… but thinking about it, it was unlikely, Tyler was not Phil’s type. But then again, what was Phil’s type? Guys like Dan? If Dan were his type he wouldn’t be walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of the @phanfichallenge week of writing!

Every thought was more painful as the minutes passed, his insecurity levels rising with every second. Laying down on the sofa he remembered all the times they would sit there, almos cuddling, watching movies or some anime. Now, he was on the same spot, but diving into an existential crisis, alone.

Phil was across the Atlantic, thinking of how he probably destroyed their friendship. If said friendship stopped existing, did that mean his affection towards Dan would eventually cease its existence too? Obvious answer: no. He would never stop loving that dork. The prank had been a very bad idea; the worst, actually. He did not foresee it would get out of hand. If Dan would not respond the calls, the texts, or the messages on every part of social media. He had limited people who could help: Louise, PJ and Chris. But the only one available of all three was Louise, because KickTheStickz were pretty busy nextdoor. Phil left his hotel room and walked to his friend’s and knocked three times on the door.

“Phil! What happened?” She asked as soon as she saw his distressed face. She didn’t need an answer to tell Darcy to stay in the room watching tv and then push her friend back to his room to talk about what was causing his pain.

“I’m an idiot.” Phil started saying, face down on his bed.

“Will you tell me why?” She asked sitting down beside him.

“I pranked Dan and it went wrong, very, very, very wrong.”

“Oh, the one where you were gonna tell him you were moving to LA?”

“Yes, that one.” He groaned.

“Dan must have felt it like a bomb…”

“That’s not helping me, Louise!” He raised his head just to look at her trying to be mad, but the sadness won.

“Fine. Let me guess, you want me to talk to him because he’s ignoring you every way possible.”

“How did you…?” Phil said staring confusingly at her.

“I’m a mom, sweetie.” She responded while dialing Dan’s number. It rang for more than five seconds before he picked up the call.

“Dan?”

 _“Oh, hey, Louise, hi.”_ The boy’s voice resonated in Phil’s ears thanks to the call being on speaker. He had such a beautiful voice, but now it sounded dark, rough like he had been crying. Dan tried to sound happier while talking to his friend, but it was an impossible task to achieve while feeling this bad.

“Dan, listen to me, Phil didn’t mean to hurt you. It was a prank.”

_“His face did not look like he was pranking me, Lou.”_

“He’s a good actor, then.”

_“I’m still not buying it.”_

“What do you need to believe what I’m saying, Dan?”

_“Him to come back? I don’t know what have I done to tire him so much of me that he’d run away of the life that we’ve built together for years. I don’t blame him though, I understand, I’m tired of myself too.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of the @phanfichallenge writing week!

Phil couldn’t contain himself, so he stole the phone from Louise’s hands and practically screamed into the microphone.

“Bear, I’d never get tired of you, hear me? Never. It was a prank, if I’d known how much it would hurt, I wouldn’t have done it. I will never do anything with the explicit intention of hurting you, why do you think I would? Am I that bad? If you want me there, I will be there. I promise you, I will get out of this shitty hotel room right now to catch the closest flight to London.”

“Phil, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were there…” He said more embarrassed than ever. He had just confessed he wanted him back in their flat and it definitely didn’t sound like what a ‘just friend’ would say. His worries were pointless anyways because Phil was way too focused on making him feel better, and didn’t notice it.

“Don’t worry bear, I’ll see you in a few hours.” Saying this, he took his already packed suitcase and left the room. Dan took his time, or some seconds, to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out like cascades since he heard Phil’s voice, and then responded.

“Okay, see you,” he said, “and… I think I love you” he added after a minute. But Phil didn’t hear it. Louise told him that he had gone to the airport already and he, embarrassed again, begged her to keep the declaration as a secret between them.

And so the call ended. She then received one from Phil, who wanted to thank her for the help, and to say goodbye. Louise was always happy to help her favorite gays. He hung up because he was reaching the airport and he had to pay the cab driver.

At the airport, his jaw dropped as he saw the infinite lines to buy the tickets. It was gonna be a long wait, not to mention the nearest flight was taking off 30 minutes later. He was never gonna catch it. A little scream was heard and then a girl was approaching him smiling nervously.

“Hi, Phil!” She said. Phil turned back to see one of his viewers. It was certainly the least he needed right now, but he wasn’t gonna make this a bad experience for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of the @phanfichallenge week of writing!
> 
> (Yes I am aware of the fact that I'm posting this when the challenge has finished already, but it was on time on tumblr ok)

“Hey, what’s your name?” he asked smiling, every person who was subscribed to his channel deserved a smile.

“I’m Rose, I love yours and Dan’s videos! Can we take a…” She stopped herself before finishing the question, she noticed the sad semblance in his idol’s face. “What’s wrong?” It seemed like the single mention of Dan’s name was enough to tear him apart.

“The queues are too long, I won’t catch the flight I need”

“Woah, what’s the hurry?” She said mildly joking. Phil just told her the truth because he was actually in need of help, again. It didn’t matter if she was a shipper, or an anti, because he was sure that any viewer knew about the telepathic connection they shared. Little did he know, she aspired to have a connection like that with someone else too.

“I made a mistake, a big one. Dan is involved, and hurt. I gotta come back soon.”

She opened her eyes with surprise but glad to know that the relationship seen on youtube was maybe more than a friendship. The girl knew she had to do something. An urge to scream possessed her and as she tied her curly hair –which Phil thought was as pretty as Dan’s– in a ponytail, she spoke:

“Hey everyone! Listen to me! This amazing guy here needs you to give him a spot on the line, in the front if possible.”

“Fuck off, kid, we’ve all got places to be.”

“I KNOW! But tell me, I bet you’ve made a mistake in your life that you regret fixing immediately. That hurts, right? Do you want another person to feel that way too? Be human and feel empathy at least for once in your life!” she said with ease. Phil wondered what could’ve happened to her in life to feel that message so strongly. He felt the empathy she was talking about towards her. If some event in her life made her feel the same pain he was feeling now, he was sad for her, but also proud because she now looked happy, and willing to help others, to help them avoid the suffering she once had.

The lady who was gonna go to the counter to buy her ticket spoke as soon as Rose had finished.

“Guys, you don’t have the right to move my heart like that. Come on, tall guy, in front of me, please.”

“Thank you, Rose.” he thanked before walking towards his new spot in line.

“Don’t worry, it’s nice being able to help.”

“It’s nice to hear it. Bye!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of the @phanfichallenge writing week!
> 
> (Yes I am aware of the fact that I'm posting this when the challenge has finished already, but it was on time on tumblr ok)

He woke up because of the turbulence. Unable to fall asleep again, and given the fact that there were seven hours left to reach London, he decided to put on his headphones and listen to Matt Bellamy’s soothing voice, because that reminded him of Dan, and that boy would always be the favorite of his thoughts. When Supremacy came on, he couldn’t help but laugh a little, remembering how much fun they had creating the video for the BBC with that song in the background.

What could he say as he walked into their apartment? _“Hey Dan, it was never my intention to hurt you, I’m practically attached to you at the hip, so I’m literally unable to be apart from you for a long time.”_ Realistic? Yes. The honest answer? Of course. Appropriate for fixing a friendship that was falling apart? Absolutely not. Probably Dan would not welcome a confession like that.

In the London apartment, Dan was trying to think in a way of apologizing for acting impulsively and for being too stubborn. He also thought of ways of telling him how he felt, and maybe that way would keep Phil by his side forever. Nevertheless, there was still the option that Phil didn’t love him back, and that thought was scary. He played his Muse playlist, because their music was the best to keep him from thinking too much.

Hours later, Phil was opening the front door, hands shaking. He could hear the music playing loudly from Dan’s room even with the bedroom door closed. A smile appeared on his face, because they were listening to the same song, one through his speakers and the other through headphones. As cheesy as it may sound, Starlight was the unspoken hymn for their repressed feelings. They just wanted to hold each other in therir arms. He knocked on Dan’s door, not expecting him to hear it over the music. Boy, was he wrong. Immediately the music stopped and the door opened, Dan stood there looking at Phil in the eyes, not blinking for a long time. Phil dropped the suitcase on the floor and stepped closer to Dan, and without further ado, hugged him as tight as he could, because both knew they needed the contact. Dan held onto him for dear life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of the @phanfichallenge writing week!
> 
> (Yes I am aware of the fact that I'm posting this when the challenge has finished already, but it was on time on tumblr ok)

“I’m sorry, Danny, I didn’t want to make you feel bad.” He whispered on Dan’s ear, still not letting go of the hug. Neither of them was complaining though.

“ _Phiiiil_ … don’t call me Danny, you know I don’t like it.” Dan murmured back.

“You do when it’s me, _Bear_.” Phil rested his chin on Dan’s shoulder.

“Can’t argue with that.” Dan sighed and leaned his head against Phil’s.

“Wanna move to the couch?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded and sadly the hug came to an end. They walked towards the piece of furniture and then let themselves fall onto it in perfect synchronization. The younger boy turned his body a bit to the left, so he was facing his best friend, and conveniently, his knee was almost on top of Phil’s thigh.

“Did you really caught the closest flight to come back?” Dan questioned, even though he already knew the answer. Things verbally confirmed were nice.

“I did.” He responded looking away, fearing that he might keep staring at his best friend’s eyes.

“So you’re not sick of me?”

“Never. Gonna. Happen.” ‘Because I love you’ he wanted to add, but the words stayed in his mouth.

“Okay first of all, I thought you were gonna rickroll me, and secondly, how are you so sure of that…?”

“Oh my god, Dan, don’t ruin the moment with your meme lord branding. And to answer your question, I am, because I know you matter to me.”

“You matter to me, too.” Dan giggled while his face turned red.

“Damn, thanks, I was hoping I did.” Phil said mildly joking.

Both laughed and looked at the floor, both for their own reasons. Phil did because he thought that came out too strong and Dan did because he was blushing way too hard. Hearing those words coming from Phil was amazing, but he needed more. Or rather, just the same message but worded differently.

“Let’s make it clear, okay?” Dan suddenly found the confidence he wasn’t aware he possessed, and took the first step. Phil tilted his head and looked at him a bit confused.

“You mean the ‘matter’ thing?” He asked and Dan nodded. “It means whatever you want it to mean.” Phil took Dan’s hands between his, if it would make Dan understand it better. “It means you matter, especially to me, in every single sense of the word itself, Dan.”

“Thank god” Dan whispered, and the next thing Phil knew is that he had his best friend sat across his lap. The boy had his arms around his neck, and it happened so fast that he didn’t notice it immediately. Phil giggled and hugged Dan by the waist like his life depended on it. It kind of did.

Phil leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Dan’s cheek. He got the exact reaction he was waiting for: a cute, blushed, and paralyzed Dan.

“I like you way too much as to leave.” He then said with a little laugh.

“I like you too, you spork.” Dan relaxed in Phil’s arms, and imagined spending a lifetime in that same position. He liked it. He liked the position. And he liked the idea very much.

“For how long?”

“For how long I’ve liked you?”

“Mhmm.”

“I’m not gonna say that. It’s embarrassing.” Dan shook his head.

“No. What’s embarrassing is that we’ve failed to notice what our friends, viewers and literally everyone else in the world could see through a fucking screen.”

“Ooh, it made you swear. Fair enough.”

“So?” Phil smirked.

“So what?”

“Answer my question!”

“Since 2009 okay? Get over it.” Dan looked away, trying –and failing– to not be embarrassed.

“Bloody hell, Dan! We have wasted a lot of time!”

“Yes, Philly. I am aware.” Dan laughed.

“That ends today.” So he leaned forward even more to close the space between their faces, to share the first of many kisses.


End file.
